1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly to a bit-line sense amplifier suitable for testing a defect of a memory cell array and a semiconductor memory device including the bit-line sense amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used in various electronic products and applications. In a semiconductor memory device, a memory cell is located at an intersecting point of a bit-line and a word-line, and a sense amplifier is coupled to the bit-line to sense and amplify a voltage of the memory cell, and a sub-word-line driving circuit for generating word-line driving signals is coupled to word-lines.
Because of a change of a semiconductor fabrication process, an unwanted current path such as a micro-bridge may be formed. When the unwanted current path is formed, a read error of data in a semiconductor device may be generated. Therefore, a semiconductor memory chip having the micro bridge may be screened as a bad chip.
If a charge sharing period is long during a test of the bit-line micro-bridge, a leakage current may be flowed through a PMOS transistor or an NMOS transistor comprising an amplifier. Therefore, there may a case that a semiconductor memory chip without the bit-line micro-bridge defect is screened as a bad chip.